


kiss it better

by MTBlack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTBlack/pseuds/MTBlack
Summary: Cats are considered luck charms, right? They get one when they least expected it but need it the most.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be an entry for Flufftober but then life happened and wasn't able to stop working more than 10 hours a day. But now that the madness is over, I'm back with some lousy self indulging writing about this pairing I love so much.   
> This is a bunch of headcanons strung together

If he was honest, Daichi didn’t believe in any kind of god; not consistently, at least. He liked the idea of a superior being looming around, even mischievous ones were appealing but he never truly thought they would favour or curse him particularly. 

In general Daichi had led a life without asking for much or feeling as if either the Gods or himself were not really in each other’s orbits. Yui did believe in them and it was so unfair when they treated her unkindly. 

It had been a rough year.

To begin with, they had spent the majority of it apart. It was Yui’s last year with the Takraw Ball team as their trainer as they toured around Japan and a lightning tour around the Philippines.

Then, she had got a scholarship and a new job as a physiotherapist at the local Hospital while he worked night shifts to earn a little more money so she could rest between shifts. 

That’s when what they got to call as the event - in the rare occasion they talked about it - had happened. 

Daichi still vividly remembered feeling both scared and illusioned when she had mentioned the possibility of being pregnant. Timing was not exactly ideal but it wasn’t so bad either; she was just back from the tour and about to start a new job. They were even starting the paperwork to buy a house. He had been so certain they could make it work and Yui had been so enthusiastic about it as well. 

A few weeks later, and before they had said anything to their families or friends, Yui was calling him from the hospital. All hope and contentment had given place to hurt and rejection. Her voice was so broken that even though he had struggled to understand her words he had known exactly what she was trying to say.

It had been a tough few weeks after that and Daichi liked to think Mikasa had appeared as a gift from the gods when Yui needed it most. It had been a stormy night both inside and outside the house but in the end, the sun had come out and once again they seemed to be moving onto normalcy. Yui had said she would take advantage of the wet soil to plant some lavender seeds for luck but she had rushed inside a few minutes later with a little ball of fur that tried to curl inside her t-shirt. 

They had named it Mikasa because that first night, the cat crawled, gnawed and ran around their volleyball. Yui wasted no time in filling her camera roll when the adventures of the little creature that slept almost under the volleyball, a little black and white ball himself. 

The name had stuck by the time they went to the vet and found out it was actually male. 

They had returned home from the vet’s office with an incredible amount of toys and medicine because of course the little guy had caught a cold after weathering the storm outside. 

They only had to keep the little cat warm for the next few days and monitor him. The vet suspected the animal was around 45 days and had been looking for cover in the storm because he was infested with fleas and appeared malnourished.

In spite of the threat of fleas, Yui hadn’t kept the animal close; not even letting him go when it buried his claws in her hand as the vet drew her blood. Daichi drew the line at sharing the bed with him, at least for the first few weeks.

It was a lost battle with their volleyball. Quickly, Mikasa grew defensive of it and Daichi resolved to buy a new one instead of risking losing a finger for it. The day after he had bought it, a new charm appeared over Mikasa’s bed. 

Daichi smiled as the cat tried to catch the red ribbon flailing slightly over his head. 

Rather sooner than later, even when the fleas weren’t yet under control, Yui and Mikasa became inseparable. A forever present shadow that kept her busy for being so tiny and demanding at the beginning and then always looking for her affection. 

Whenever she was back from work, the cat would rush to the door and rub against her legs until she scratched him behind his ears. If she went to bed, he would go too, and he would get up when she got up as well. 

It was courteous indifference with Daichi.

Nine months in, he was not even sure if he was Mikasa’s second favourite human. Perhaps because he was the one disturbing both him and Yui when got home late or when he had early shifts. Or because the cat distinctly remembered it was him who drove him to the vet to be neutered. 

But Daichi liked to think that the cat was going to like him in the end. Every morning around dawn, Mikasa liked to walk on his back and would sleep making himself a spot in between the two spreading as much as possible instead of curling on himself - he had read somewhere that it was a sign of trust. 

Daichi had to confess to himself that it still amused him to find Yui talking and playing with the cat in bed as she would do with an actual baby. It was an endearing scene he was used to walking into every night before bed. 

He was actually trying to strained his ears to listen to any possible exchange occurring on his bed when the door of the bathroom slammed open at the same time he stepped into the shower, startling him.

“Look at this!” Yui exclaimed, walking inside and closing the door quickly after her. 

Still recovering, he stuck his head from behind the curtain and took her in and what she had in her hand. “Why are you eating in here?”

Yui seemed a little thrown at his question and frowned before shrugging, staring at the packet of peanuts as if she was just realizing she was holding it. “I am hungry.”

“We just had dinner,” he retorted back, getting under the water before he started undressing her in his mind. She was wearing a buttoned nightshirt with a very pronounced cleavage and by the look of it, she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“Are you fat shaming me?” She mocked as she continued to munch on the peanuts straight from the bag.

“Of course not,” he replied, not falling for that one. “I am just curious” And if he were to admit it, he was also slightly concerned as he had bought that bag before going home and had only eaten a handful. If that was indeed the same bag, Yui had downed more than half of it on her own. “Is everything alright?” He opened the curtain to look at her.

She seemed to brighten when she saw him and beamed, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, I just want to show you something. Listen!” she closed her eyes as if to focus and pointed her index slightly towards the door.

Daichi had to strained his ears but very faintly he could hear Mikasa insistent meowing through the noise of the water running. 

“What’s with that?”

“He wants to come in,” she answered enthusiastically. “Look,” she opened the door and hid behind it.

Mikasa rushed in after a few seconds, took a look at Daichi before meowing again indignantly as if asking him something. Then, he looked around the door and found Yui. Immediately, he started rubbing himself against her bare legs and purring. 

Daichi blinked at the scene, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked up at Yui in confusion. 

“What?”

“He’s following me.”

“He always does,” he replied, getting back under the water. “That’s not new.”

“He hadn’t done it for a few months, he’s a grown up now,” Yui fought back. Through the curtain, he saw her kneeling to scratch the cat behind his ears with one hand. She then sat on the toilet and the cat immediately sat on her knees trying to lay on her knees; but she got up, he then jumped off and stared at her inquisitively. “That’s not normal, he didn’t use to do that,” she insisted. “He doesn’t even let anyone sit near me on the sofa; he hissed at Suga today when he was helping me with my online seminar”. 

As evidence, she pulled out her phone where she recorded how Mikasa laid on her lap, head against her abdomen and stared at Suga menacingly. Even though his friend was at least 2 meters away from her. 

But honestly, Daichi didn’t find it odd at all; he truly thought the cat was devoted to Yui. He sometimes thought that if Mikasa was an actual human being he would have already seduced her and took her away . “Maybe he’s jealous.”

Yui guffawed at that and he heard her crumble the now empty packet in her hand. “I don’t think cats can do that but there’s something odd about him.”

Daichi closed the shower and reached for the towel. “Well, you know him better. If you say there’s something odd, it may be possible,” he stepped outside, the towel around her hips and Yui’s eyes glued to his form, something inside him stirred contentedly. 

She stepped outside but remained but remained by the door frame. The cat followed her but she didn’t break eye contact with her husband.

“You should make an appointment with his vet, then.”

“Right,” was Yui’s absent reply. The cat hissed as she almost stepped on him when she took a step back. “You know, he looks at me the same way he looked at his volleyball. Do you think he thinks I have it?”

He shrugged, then frowned. “Where’s it? I haven’t seen it in a while.”

“We asked Suga to hide it, remember? After we drunkenly played volleyball around the house on our anniversary.”

He chuckled, remembering. “Oh, right, what a good night.”

She hummed in agreement and he turned to look at her. Her expression, focused and hungry, Daichi thought, had to highly likely be similar to his as he finally allowed himself to take her in: the soft fabric loose against her lithe figure and her eyes, intent on him and bright with expectation. After all this time, his ego still got a boost when he found he still had some sort of effect on her.

He wasted no more time and, still wet, he invaded her personal space kissing her fully in the mouth against the door frame. In a second, Yui's arms were around his shoulders and she pressed herself against him. “Oh, my God, you look so tasty,” she murmured against his ear as he kissed down her neck. 

The cat protested as they rushed from the door to the bed but Daichi could no longer pay attention to him.

The morning after, he woke up to the bathroom door closed tightly guarded by Mikasa and Yui emptying her stomach on the other side. An hour later she seemed fine as she drank a calming tea blaming the peanuts he had told her not to eat. “They must have been old.”

Daichi didn’t comment on that but while at work, he grew worried throughout the day until she replied to her anxious texts with a selfie from their bed, her hair in all directions on the pillow, accompanied with  _ Sorry. I was sleeping it off  _ quickly followed by  _ Would you like to have pasta tonight?  _

A few days later, he arrived late one Friday night to an empty living room. The tv was on and half a bowl of popcorn was still on the sofa so Yui had left it on in a hurry. Again, the cat was guarding the bathroom door in their bedroom. Mikasa looked at him with what Daichi considered an accusatory stare.

“Yui? Is everything okay”

Her voice was as cheerful as ever but he still couldn’t quiet her anxiety. “Yes! I’ll be out in five.”

Daichi went back to the living room and unsurprisingly, Mikasa didn’t follow him. He was flipping through the channels and absentmindedly eating some popcorn when he heard steps by his right. 

He turned around to find Yui dressed only in her underwear but unlike other times, his eyes focused on her abdomen. She had painted the colours of the Mikasa volleyball on it. 

“Turns out Mikasa was following a sort of little ball, too,” she announced so breathily that he feared he was not understanding at all.

“What?” His voice trembled as he stood up.

“The vet asked me if I was alright, because it would seem Mikasa could sense something like this so I bought a pregnancy test before coming home and I was freaking out when you arrived,” she said hurriedly and without breathing, half sobbing-half laughing. 

Daichi kissed her because words were failing him. He held her tightly as they both cried and he looked at Mikasa who meowed at the two of them indignant at all the fuss. 

The cat tried to get closer to Yui but it was Daichi who picked him up. Now that he had him close he noticed a new charm around the animal’s neck.

“I got a gratitude charm for him,” she said, still crying but always smiling, and then raised her left wrist where a different charm was dangling from the bracelet he had given her for her birthday. “And a luck one for me”.

As he kissed her again, as much as Mikasa in between the two allowed, Daichi thought he should go to the temple and get a gratitude one for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Loooooooove to hear what you think of this, I think I got cavities from writing that last part.


End file.
